Luke and Ahsoka's Child
by Master Jedi Tori
Summary: Luke Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano have alot in common. Eventually they even share a big, deep, dark secret.


(Well, this is my second fan fiction because my first one got all messed up in the computer system, wasn't as good as I'd hoped anyway. So I'm trying again. This is total fiction. Please review it. This is something that would probably never happen in a million years but I thought it would be fun for me to experiment with my writing. Oh, I almost forgot, I DO NOT own star wars, George Lucas does. We begin in number 6 when Leia is about to free Han from the carbonate.)

Chapter 1

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

Leia felt very nervous about what she had to do, but this was for Han. She quietly snuck around the corner. Everyone in Jaba's Palace was asleep including Jaba the hut himself. She was very careful not to awaken anyone. When she finally got to Han she approached the dial next to his frozen form. Then she thought what if this fails? Just then she turned to see another figure frozen in carbonate. She approached. It was a young Togruta woman whose face looked frozen in broken hearted pain.

When Leia looked down she noticed the girl wearing a belt with a light saber. Then it occurred to her; this girl was a Jedi! She was probably here because she was one of the good guys. Leia could send her with a message to Luke. She turned the dials releasing the girl.

She fell to the floor but Leia caught her just in time.

"Are you alright," Leia asked.

"Who are you," the girl asked.

"My name is Leia Organa," she replied. "What about you?"

The girl looked up. "Ahsoka Tano."

Leia heard a creek. "Ahsoka, I know you can't see very well right now but I need your help. You are a Jedi aren't you?"

Ahsoka nodded.

"Do you know your way around Tatooine?"

"Fairly well. Where am I?"

"You're at Jaba's Palace." Leia explained she was on a mission and needed a message delivered.

"No, I'm sorry but I can't get caught away from here and anyway, how do I know I can trust you?"

"Please," Leia begged. "I just need you to tell Luke Skywalker that-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm sorry, did you say Skywalker?" Ahsoka paused thinking of her old Jedi Master, Anakin Skywalker.

"Yes, just tell him if were not back in three hours. Something has gone wrong."

"No problem." Leia gave Ahsoka the location of where they were hiding and then helped her up and out of a small window.

Ahsoka tried to feel her way around and was doing actually pretty well. She wandered for a bit until she was almost positive she had made it. Suddenly she heard a gun cock in front of her. Yet she sensed a very familiar presents.

"Who are you," a voice said.

"Are you Luke Skywalker," she asked.

"No, he's not here. I'm a guard. Who are you?"

"My name is Ahsoka Tano; Leia Organa freed me from the carbonate and gave me a message for him."

She told him what Leia had said. The guard didn't really trust this person but, when he saw her belt and light saber, he relaxed. Then he noticed how she was stumbling around everywhere, figured she was blind and could only assume two things one that was possibly from the carbonate and two if she couldn't see how much of a threat was she really. But just incase she was lying he tied her up and left her. He gave Luke the message.

Three hours later no one had returned so, feeling a bit concerned yet not sure if he should trust this Togruta woman, he left to help his friends. Ahsoka was left alone feeling very uncomfortable. She sat for what was only about forty five minutes but what seemed like hours. Slowly but surely her eyesight was returning, and she studied her surroundings, noticing the hot sand, the bright sunlight. She waited silently for the return of her capturer. When a speeder approached holding four people, two droids and a wookie she was a little scared but then she recognized the two droids. The speeder pulled up.

A blondish man jumped out and cut her bondage. "Sorry," he said. "But how could I know if I could trust you?"

They pulled away on the speeder. On the ride Ahsoka recognized C3PO and R2 D2. Of course 3PO'S mind had been whipped, but R2 approached Ahsoka beeping with much enthusiasm.

"Hi R2! It's been a long time little guy."

R2 beeped something at her.

Leia turned. "You know him, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka nodded. "From, long ago."

"I know he is Master Ani's son. They have the same last name. How many Skyguys do you know?"

In a little while they pulled up to three ships. Luke andAhsoka took one ship while most took other. Ahsoka squeezed into the back. The third ship the guard took the last. When the ships separated from each other, Luke received a call. It was Leia

"Meet you back at the fleet," Luke said.

"Hurry," Leia replied. "The alliance should be assembled by now."

"I will," Luke told her.

Then one of the other people came on, someone named Han Solo. "Hey Luke, thanks, thanks for coming after me. Now I owe you one."

Luke chuckled. R2 beeped.

"That's right R2, were going to the Daigobah system. I have a promise to keep, from an old friend."


End file.
